Naughty Benders
by Armor of the Gods
Summary: Katara and Zuko are acting suspicious. Toph thinks they may be up to some naughty things. Rated T for some sexual reference. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, The Last Airbender

Haru yawned while walking quietly down the halls of the western air temple. He rubbed a hand lazily across his dust filled eyes as rays of light spilled in across the floor. He scratched his nose and mustache, a sort of twitch he had developed over the last month. He noticed how quiet it was at given the time of the day an enjoyed it.

Usually Aang and Zuko were outside practicing by now but he had not heard anything from the main courtyard all morning. Although curiosity sparked as to why they would take a break it was overwhelmed with hunger. Katara should be up by now, she always was. So Haru set his first task of the day to finding the waterbender and asking her what was for breakfast.

Satisfied with is in progress schedule Haru turned the corner and began to leave the living area when a noise caught his attention. He turned to see a figure stumble from a room. Mentally making a map in his head he determined that it was Zuko's room. Turning fully he began to great the firebender.

"Good morning Zu-" He stopped short when he realized it wasn't Zuko, or a firebender, or a guy. It was Katara who stood awkwardly in the light, obviously surprised at Haru's presence. Her hair was a mess and her clothes barely hanging on her body. Over all she looked like she had gotten in a fight.

"Oh...Haru," she said with a nervous laugh. "How are you?"

He suspiciously looked behind her at Zuko's room. "Fine."

"Oh," She rubbed the back of her head. "That's...good."

"What were you doing in Zuko's room?" he asked.

Her eyes bulged and she seemed to think for a split second. "I was, uh, looking for anything that could be, uh, suspicious."

"Spying?"

"Yes!" she said. "That's exactly what it was."

"Why is your hair all messed up?"

She paused again. "Because he came in while I was in there. I had to jump under his bed real fast and I was stuck there for hours. I got a little messy," she said.

"I see," he said. Haru believed her story only because of her distaste for the firebender. "Did you find anything?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

He sighed. "When are you going to learn to trust him? Look where it's gotten you? When will it end Katara?"

She sighed and looked to the ground, seeming to almost feign her shame. "Maybe you're right. But let's not talk about it right now. Go wake the others, I'll start breakfast."

The earthbender observed her for a moment longer. She seemed to hinder on what he was going to say next. "Okay, see you at breakfast."

"Yeah, see you later!" she said happily. With another yawn the earthbender walked away, a new task on his schedule. When he was far enough away Katara let out a breath of relief. Quietly she went back to her own room.

Upon arriving she was surprised see another earthbender. This one was a little less male though and a little less able to see things. Toph smiled when Katara stepped in. "Hello Katara."

"Oh, hello Toph."

"More 'spying'?" she asked.

Katara hesitated with her answer, remembering a talent the earthbender possessed. "Maybe."

Toph frowned as she realized Katara's little trick to side step her ability to see when people are lying. "That's the fourth time this week, find anything?"

"Nope," said Katara while moving towards her things to change.

"I'm sure Zuko would not be happy when he discovered you were in his room."

"He'll never know," said Katara while pretending to examine some clothes.

"Are you sure he doesn't know?" Toph waited to see if Katara would fall into her trap.

"How would he?"

"Did you hide all of the evidence that you were there?" asked Toph.

Katara frowned. "I hope so."

Toph sighed. She was never going to get Katara to say anything, directly or indirectly. "I heard you telling Haru you were stuck under Zuko's bed."

"Y-yeah?"

Toph nodded. "You know I woke up in the middle of the night to get some water. I probably would have felt you under there."

"O-okay."

"But I didn't," she said. "Instead it seemed like you were actually on his bed-"

"Maybe you got confused because I hardly moved," interrupted Katara.

Toph smiled. She had enough fun with Katara. Maybe she would have a chat with Zuko. "Whatever you say Sugar Queen." With a wave Toph jumped off the bed and left.

Zuko looked around curiously as he began to exit his room. When he determined there were no immediate threats he exited. _Got away with it again._

"Hey Scarface!" Zuko jumped when he heard the blind earthbender.

"What?" he asked between clenched teeth.

"Sleep good?" asked the earthebender.

He watched her suspiciously. "I slept well, yes."

"Not to cold or anything?"

"No, but it helps to have another p-blanket," He seemed to correct himself.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," he said. "So I better get going."

"Wait just a second," she said while stepping in front of him.

"Have you seen Katara lately?" she whispered.

Zuko remembered what the waterbender had said about her ability to detect lies. "I just woke up."

Toph frowned. That's how he wanted to play it huh? "I mean within the last six hours?"

"I told you I was in bed."

"You haven't seen her at all?"

He gave a shrug of his shoulders. Toph sighed as she realized she couldn't bust him either. She began to step out of his way when she noticed something. "Hey Zuko, why do you have Katara's necklace?"

Zuko's eyes bulged as he realized he still had the jewelry in his hand.

"I was hoping she could tell me that. I found it in my room."

"Huh," said Toph. "Well you better return it to her."

"I was going to."

Toph waved him on. He began down the hall to Katara's room but was angered to see Toph following him. He casually stepped into her room. Katara saw him enter and began to run up to him. "I'm so glad you're here, I think Toph knows about-"

"Knows about what Sweetness?" asked Toph as she entered behind Zuko.

Katara's eyes widened. "Uh, knows about, uh, Zuko's brain problem."

"Brain problem?" asked Toph.

"Oh, so you don't know?" asked Katara, trying to hide any signs of lying. "Zuko has a brain problem, he's kind of slow."

Zuko mumbled something under his breath. Toph looked between both of them. Katara had her hands behind her back and shrugged her shoulders smiling. Zuko tried to look normal but kept his eye on the blind girl as well. "Well Zuko, don't you have something for Katara?" asked Toph.

"Oh yeah," he said sarcastically. "Here you go Katara, I found this in my room. I was hoping you can explain why it was there?" He sounded like he was reading from a script.

"Oh, that?" asked Katara. "Well I may have sneaked into your room to try and prove you were guilty of something."

"Why would you think that?" Again Zuko sounded like a robot reading a script. His eyes darted nervously to Toph.

"Because you're Zuko. You're evil, ugly, and stupid," she said while crossing her arms. Zuko frowned again.

"Just take it."

Katara accepted the necklace and put it around her neck. "Thank you."

Toph sighed once more. She was going to get nothing from these two benders accept pure amusement at how bad they were at lying. "Well then, I guess I'll just leave," said Toph.

She slowly rounded the room door and walked away. Instead of walking fully away, she stopped and reproached the door to eavesdrop.

"Brain problem? Evil? Ugly?" asked Zuko.

"I'm sorry but she had us cornered I didn't know what else to do."

"Why don't you lie for my sake?" he asked angrily.

"I was lying, I bet she caught it too."

"What if she tells someone?" asked Zuko.

"Toph wouldn't do that even if she knew. She's a good friend."

Zuko choked back a laugh. "Good friend? Whatever."

"Just forget about it," she seemed to change moods. "Just meet me in my room tonight after dinner."

"Two nights in a row?" he asked. "That might be fishy."

"Well maybe I can't last another day."

He laughed. "I'm that good huh?"

"Shut up," she said. "Remember, here tonight."

Toph smiled. "You are so busted."

That night Katara sat in her room brushing her hair after dinner. He was late, like normal. And to think that she tried to make herself look good for him when he didn't even bother to show up on time. She had undid her hair and straitened it as best she could. She wore only her under wear, knowing how much he liked her in that. Yet the jerk couldn't even show up on time.

She heard her door open. "Finally, I thought you'd never co-" she stopped when she realized it wasn't who she thought it was.

Sokka stood in the door confused. "Who are you talking to?"

"Uh...you. I knew you'd come here so I waited up and I was getting impatient."

"How did you know I was coming?" he asked while coming in further.

"We're siblings Sokka," she lied. "I know when you need to talk."

"Oh, well then I wanted to talk to you about Zuko."

Her eyes widened slightly. "What about him?"

"I know you hate him but you should give him more of a chance for Aang's sake."

"Yeah, okay Sokka." She kept looking back at the door.

"Just saying," he said. "Give him a break."

As he was talking Zuko walked in only to see Sokka. His face stretching in horror he began to turn around when Sokka looked back. "Zuko?"

Zuko stopped as he realized there was no way out of it. "Yeah."

"What are you doing here?" he asked. And what's with the flowers?"

Zuko looked down at the flowers in his hand. "Uh, they're a peace offering for your sister."

_He is never going to buy this..._ Thought Katara. "Oh, see Katara can't you give him a chance? He brought you flowers."

Katara's seemed surprised but forgot that her brother was not the smartest. "Thanks Zuko."

"No problem."

"Good," said Sokka while standing to leave. "Now that you two have made up I can go to bed."

When he left Zuko burst into laughter. "Your brothers an idiot."

"Shut up!" she said. "So what are the flowers really for?"

"They're for you," he said. "I thought you would like them."

She smiled and stood to accept them. "Well I thought you might like this," she said while gesturing to herself.

"You know me pretty well."

Toph smirked again as she felt the vibrations along the ground. What naughty benders.


End file.
